


Sherlock's Dress

by SoManyFandoms



Series: Sherlock's Dress [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Grocery Shopping, People Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyFandoms/pseuds/SoManyFandoms
Summary: Sherlock is dragged out to go grocery shopping with John, and actually agrees with a member of the public (well, the slogan on their clothing anyway.)





	Sherlock's Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slipkid (LJ)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=slipkid+%28LJ%29).



> Prompt by slipkid on sherlockbbc's LJ community on their Make Me A Monday (Week 42) thread:  
> Something inspired by [ this picture.](http://slipkid19.livejournal.com/1555.html) Maybe Sherlock walking down the street and seeing a girl wearing it and thinking 'so am i' or something and then john trying to figure out what the hell he means. Oh I don't know just anything s/j cos math have worn me out...

Yes, it was an unusually warm sunny autumn day for London. Sherlock thought that still did not explain why half of the young women of the population were walking around like it was the middle of summer. They made him shiver, and him in his trousers and coat with a scarf!

A lot of the young women were wearing tops that showed off their midriffs and skirts that were so short that if they bent over it would show a lot that no one wanted to see, except the young men of the population, who were dressed like it was the middle of summer too. Didn't anyone check the weather report before they got dressed in the mornings?

Sherlock and John were walking to Tesco's to do the weekly shop, as John had that morning taken one look at the contents of the fridge and grabbed a garbage bag. Sherlock's head had snapped up at the sound of the bag tearing away from its roll of friends and he'd jumped over the coffee table, shouting “Stop! Stop!”

“What?” John had asked abruptly, picking up a milk container and sniffing at the contents before chucking it into the grey bag. The smell hit Sherlock as well, who was glad that he had gotten used to out of date items, including milk, a long time ago.

“What are you throwing out?”

“Everything that is out of date, and then you can move all your experiments to the bottom shelves so we can keep the food that we are going to Tesco's for contaminate free.”

“We?”

That was how Sherlock was now walking beside John, complaining in his head about the general stupidity of the population not dressing to the weather guide, because John had told him to stop ten minutes earlier and to stop looking if he was so annoyed. It was hard though, because the stupid people were everywhere! Including the stupid person wearing a dress that was black with white polkadots, and a big red love heart in the middle of the chest area with the words 'I'm in love with a blogger'.

Sherlock smiled, which, being such an abnormal expression on his face made him look evil, and said softly 'so am I.'

“Did you say something?”

“Me? No.”

They kept walking, John looking at Sherlock quizzically every now and again, and Sherlock smiling and thinking of how he needed that dress.

**Author's Note:**

> Gen because John doesn't know yet.


End file.
